On the Battlefront
by Shotgunchief
Summary: Ori, a clone during the Clone Wars, is different from others. He has independent thoughts, and he's a great soldier. But when he becomes a main target of the Seperatists, he must find a way to survive. Based loosely on Battlefront 2. ON HOLD.


**Author's note:** I just got his idea while playing battlefront 2 and I thought it'd be cool to make a story out of it. It won't be the story line; I'm making up a new one. But don't worry, if this interferes with my writing of Halo: Republic Commando I'll put it on hold, but hopefully it won't. Well, here's the beginning.

* * *

**The First Fight**

Delta-152 stood in the gunship heading towards the Geonosian Arena. He'd heard that the Jedi had tried to save Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, also Padme Amidala who had been captured but had gotten trapped there themselves and needed help. Yoda, who was next to him, said,

"Ready we must be, almost there we are," Ori nodded, grinning. He finally got to see some real action, not that the training facilities weren't real enough. He knew he was different than the other clones, he had independent thoughts, and he questioned things. The Kaminoans found that unacceptable, and he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his skills. He was a perfect shot, and great at hand to hand combat. He had been asked to be a commander but he refused, wanting to stay with his unit, the closest thing he had to a family. His two friends were in the drop ship with him, one beside him and the other one behind him.

Theta-043 was behind him and Epsilon-478 was beside him. They've had the same training sergeant since "birth", and had trained together. They all shared the same difference, they all had independent thoughts. The Kaminoans had not figured out what had happened to them, but had let them train as regular clones, knowing that they would be a good advantage in a battle. But Theta, who was nicknamed Dral, and Epsilon, nicknamed Adenn, which meant 'bright' and 'merciless' in Mandalorian, weren't as good in fighting as Delta. His nickname was Ori, which meant 'big'. No one knew about these nicknames except the three of them, fearing that if the Kaminoans found out they would ban it. But Ori knew commandos nicknamed each other, like he'd heard of Scorch, Darman, and Jay, so why couldn't they have nicknames?

Ori looked out and saw the Arena, a Geonosian infected place. He could already see them flying around, obviously scared by the arrival of the Jedi. Suddenly everything seemed to stop.

"What's happening?" asked Dral.

"No clue," replied Ori, "I just think we might be coming in at the last second." As the drop ships flew over the Arenas edges, they saw that the Jedi had been surrounded, and many lay wounded and dead. Gunfire suddenly erupted from the gunships, taking out many of the droids.

"Around the survivors, perimeter create," said Yoda, and the gunships formed in a circle around the remaining Jedi. As soon as they touched down Ori leaped out, followed by Adenn and Dral. The Jedi started loading into the gunships while the clones covered them. Ori knelt down as he saw a Super Battle Droid approaching them and shot it. It immediately went down, quickly replaced by two battle droids. He shot one and hit it in the leg, causing it to fall on its partner knocking them both over. Those were quickly replaced with more droids, a never ending stream. There were so many, he could barely see the ground. He shot at the ones that got too close, keeping the line back. He was doing well when a droideka wheeled up and went into the tripod stance, its shield activated.

"Fierfek," he said, and fired at the shields, trying desperately to bring them down. But as he guessed, it did nothing and it opened fire.

Ori braced himself but suddenly a Jedi leaped in front of him, deflecting the bullets. He looked up and saw Ki-Adi Mundi, who yelled to him, "Get in the dropship! We're leaving!"

He turned to jump into the dropship but he noticed it had left, and that Dral and Adenn were gone. He looked and found another dropship, so he sprinted to that one and jumped in. Ki-Adi Mundi was still fighting with the destroyed but he backed up and followed Ori into the gunship, still deflecting the droideka's bullets. The minute he got in the ship took off along with the others, flying back over the edge.

"Ori?" he heard a voice over the COM link. It was the private COM he, Adenn, and Dral had set up.

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied, "Where are you?"

"I'm here with Adenn," said Dral, "We got back on Yoda's ship."

"Why didn't you guys say you were leaving?" he asked.

"We thought you knew," he replied, "but by the time we figured out you weren't coming, Yoda said to stay in the ship."

"Well, it was a brief firefight but it was a first."

"You kidding?" he asked, surprised.

"What?"

"It's only the beginning! We're going to the real battle right now!"

Just as he finished, the gunship rocked and Ori looked out the side. He saw countless droids and clones, rushing each other in a huge firefight. Toward the back of the droid line he saw spider droids slowly making their way forward, while hailfire droids shot rockets over the heads of the soldiers, hitting the AT-TEs trying to join the fight. He saw the gunships from the fight at the Arena land and unload clones and Jedi alike. He felt his ship descending and land. He quickly leapt out and heard Ki-Adi shout, "Follow me!" He readied his blaster and prepared to follow him when he saw Adenn and Dral sprinting towards him. He waited until they caught up with him then asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yoda had to be at the command post," replied Dral, "So we came to join up with you." Ori turned around but in the midst of battle he did not see Ki-Adi or the rest of the unit anywhere.

"Well, looks like we're on our own," he stated, seeing if there was another Jedi to lead them out.

"It's not that big of a deal," said Adenn, "As long as we kill some droids they won't care."

"Alright," replied Ori, "Let's go." They made their way to the thickest of the fighting, which was the middle. There they saw red and blue flashes, with explosions rocking the ground and bodies and droid parts flying. This was it, the real, first fight. This is what all his training had been for, all the pain and suffering led up to his moment. A super battle droid came up the left side, aiming at a group of clones trying to flank them. Ori lifted his blaster rifle and aimed at the closest one. He shot it in the head, where it exploded, catching the attention of the other droids. Now, with Ori, Adenn and Dral coming up the right and the other clones coming up the left, they were flanked.

Within moments the four super battle droids lay in broken pieces on the ground, dismembered by the clones. One of the clones from the group nodded to Ori, who nodded back then took off to help some others.

* * *

The battle had been rough so far, having to have helped pinned down clones and helping defend positions. But their work had paid off, the droids were retreating. They were finding cover and being pushed back by the clones. Also the command center had destroyed an entire starship, blowing dust from the dry ground of Geonosis everywhere. They could barely see anything, and concentrated their fire forwards towards the droids. When the dust cleared, they realized they were on the very edge of the battle where there was barely any fighting. 

"How did we get here?" Adenn asked, amazed.

"I dunno," Dral replied, "One moment we're in the thick of battle and the next we're pretty much in the safe zone."

"Not yet," said Ori quickly, and he lifted up his blaster rifle and hit a battle droid that had appeared from behind a rock. It fell backwards, its chest exploded.

"Nice shot," said Dral. Just then they heard a voice yell, "You there!" Ori and the others turned to see a single clone, followed by none other than Padme Amidala herself.

"What happened?" asked Ori.

"We were knocked off the gunship while chasing Dooku," replied Padme, "But I don't think that Obi-wan and Anakin can handle him."

"We got separated from the battle when that cloud dust blew in," said Adenn, "We're in a spot like yours."

"We need a ship," she said, "We need to get up there!"

"I don't think there's much we can do ma'am," said Ori, "Against a Sith lord we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Either that or we'd be missing a few limbs afterward," put in Dral, and Padme looked at him oddly. Ori knew she hadn't been expecting that sort of input from a clone, but of course she didn't know how the three of them were different.

"We may be able to get a ship though," said the clone, breaking the silence.

"Call for one," said Padme, "Tell them we don't need any clones since we found some."

"Right away, ma'am," he said and immediately got on the COM link.

"Suck up," muttered Dral, and Ori nudged him on the arm, but Padme had still heard him.

"What's your number?" Padme asked Ori, "Just for future reference."

"Delta-152 ma'am," he replied.

"I'll remember that," she said, and he could tell she meant it. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? But the clone cut into his thoughts by saying, "The ship will arrive in two minutes."

"Is there anyone going to help them?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "Master Yoda is heading there as we speak." She nodded, obviously satisfied. Ori looked at her strangely, why was she so concerned? She was only a senator and they aren't usually caught up in war unless they are voting on something. They remained silent until they heard a low drone over the faraway battle, and moments later a gunship appeared over the rise. It landed beside them, and they all leaped in. There were two other clones, and of course the pilot, in the ship. It had obviously not been too involved in the fight. They took off and Padme told the pilot where to go even though he partly knew.

"Think we'll have to face him?" asked Dral over their private COM link.

"I don't know," replied Ori, "He might have already left by the time we get there, or he might even be dead."

"Well, I guess that's good for us then," said Adenn, looking out the side of the gunship, which Ori didn't know why since there was no landscape whatsoever. It took them only about three minutes to get there, and when they did Ori saw blaster marks on the platform. That must've been the fate of the other clones that had come with Obi-wan and Anakin. Just then a Geonosian speeder flew out a hole in the wall. Ori, who was next to Padme, shot at it even though he knew it was pointless. It flew away, unscathed, obviously fleeing from the fight.

They sprinted inside and there they saw Obi-wan, Anakin, and Yoda. Ori and the others watched over the door as Padme ran over to Obi-wan and Anakin to help them. They were slowly getting up, and Ori was surprised at how bad they looked. Obi-wan had lightsaber wounds on his arm and leg and Anakin was missing his whole bottom half of his right arm. And Dral had said that _they_ might be missing a few limbs after facing Dooku?

"Delta-152!" he heard Yoda call to him and he made his way over to him.

"Sir?" he asked, but really wanting to ask how he remembered his number. They were only in the dropship at ten minutes at the most, but he knew to keep his opinions to himself around him.

"Help Anakin," he said, "Hurt badly he is. Needs medical attention fast, he does."

"Yes, sir," and he jogged over to Anakin, who close up looked even more of a mess, "Let me help you, sir."

"I'm fine," he replied, gritting his teeth as he got up.

"Anakin, you need help," cut in Obi-wan, "Don't be stubborn."

He gave a reluctant sigh and put his remaining arm around Ori's shoulders and slowly made their way to the gunship. When they got there he helped Anakin in and set him down gently towards the back.

"Thanks," he said, not looking at him.

"My pleasure," Ori replied, and smiled under his helmet at Anakin's reaction and walked back to where Adenn and Dral were standing.

"Guess it didn't go so well," said Dral.

"The fight?" asked Ori, "No kidding, Anakin is missing half of his arm and Obi-wan has wounds everywhere."

"It could've gone worse though," Adenn put in, "They could've been killed." They looked and saw Padme helping Obi-wan, who was walking with a limp. The two of them joined with Yoda and walked towards the gunship.

"Load up!" they heard the pilot yelled, and the clones made their way to the gunship.

"Well," said Ori, looking out across the scarred battlefield as they made their way to the command post, "It was a good first fight."

* * *

**Author's note:** Something new so I hoped you liked it. This story is opened to suggestions, but nothing like Ori gets force powers or something like that cause I want to keep it as realistic as possible. But, please review and constructive criticism taken! And one more note, this is probably the longest a chapter will get since I don't want to spend TOO much time on it since I want to keep working on Halo: RC. 


End file.
